


Eyes

by Formalwearbananasuit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Nightmares, grima!robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formalwearbananasuit/pseuds/Formalwearbananasuit
Summary: It doesn’t mean anything. A battle cannot be lost before it is fought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarmin/gifts).



> Not even proof-read.... ur getting the good shit now

Chrom jerks awake, heart pounding as his surrounding come into rapid view. His hand itches for a sword, but this time his fighter’s instinct was wrong. The tent is dark and empty, only the soft patter of rain interrupts the quiet and for a moment Chrom fails to identify what woke him. 

There silence only lasts another moment before the cot violently shifts and Robin beside him kicks at empty air, his face is contorted in fear, he’s breathing heavy, and-

Chrom feels a cold drop of fear from his eyes to his stomach as he looks at his beloved. Below his eyes were dark purple scores ending just before his jawline. Two thin curves intersected the lines under Robin’s eyes on both sides. Chrom would recognize the symbol anywhere; the six eyes of Grima. Robin winced again, before muttering something ineligible, tears slipping out of his eyes. 

For a second Chrom was frozen, but it’s just Robin. He let out a shuddering sigh, he could not let this be known to anyone, not Lissa, not Frederick, and certainly not Lucina.

Lucina

Lucina would hurt Robin if she knew, hell, any of them could. With Robin’s already sketchy history with Validor then… 

It doesn’t mean anything. A battle cannot be lost before it is fought.

Robin shifted again, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. He let out a low whimper and Chrom could feel his heart threatening to pull itself apart.

He laid back down and gently pulled Robin towards him. Robin resisted for a moment, but quickly gave in, pressing his head into Chrom’s shoulder as he shook. This close Chrom could practically hear Robin’s heartbeat beating so fast it sounded as if he would have a heart attack. This couldn’t just be ignored. He would have to find a cure, or help, or some way to suppress the nightmares and terrors and stress that Grima put on Robin. Chrom slid one of his arms out as he tried to readjust his posture, but Robin grabbed at his tunic in his sleep.

“Please…” 

His voice sounded broken and small and Chrom could feel a rush of anger and protectiveness wash over him. Perhaps he really should be waking Robin up, but with the markings and the gravity of the war they were in, not to mention he stress that Robin was already obviously feeling... would it be too much? Chrom couldn’t protect Robin from much, not with Validar and Grima and Walhart around, but he could protect Robin from himself, and maybe that could be enough.

It would have to be enough, Robin was Chrom’s other half, he didn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t enough. 

+

Chrom was relieved when Robin’s face was clear in the morning, and even more so when he didn’t mention any nightmares. This relief faded quickly however, as that night Robin had another nightmare, and another, and then another. Face always alight with Grima’s eyes, Robin tossed and turned and cried out in his sleep, but the marking never changed, and Chrom could never work up the courage to approach Robin about it. In a way that wasn’t weird, in a way that made sense, in a way that didn’t scare Robin off.

Scaring Robin was the number one thing Chrom wanted to avoid, Robin had already tried to leave himself behind before, but if he had something as concrete as this to base his distrust of self on… 

Chrom’s heart sank as he tried to work out his situation again. He would be lying if he said he knew what to do. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared but- 

He would be lying if he said he was going to give up. He’ll be damned before he makes Robin feel alone. No fell dragon would ever change that. 

He stood from where he sat on a tree stump a short ways away from the shepherd's camp. The space gave him peace of think, and ample time to think of something to say to Robin. 

Chrom wasn’t worried when Robin wasn’t in the common room, or in near the fire pit. And he was only feeling a little bit dreadful when no one had seen Robin all morning, but as moments turned into several minutes Chrom felt a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. What if he’s hurt? What if he’s having a migraine? What if someone found out? 

Chrom tried to calm himself as his head spun, he needed to keep his wits about him. He must be somewhere; perhaps he just hadn't got out of bed yet. 

As Chrom came up to their tent he heard a small sob from inside and panic fully flooded his system, “Robin? Are you alright?”

“Chrom, wait-” Robin’s voice was choked and spluttered and as Chrom burst into the tent he immediately looked at the floor. 

But it didn’t stop Chrom from seeing everything. Robin was kneeling on the ground, face bloodied and scratched. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. Beneath it all Chrom could still make out the 4 eyes of Grima, open this time. Staring out with a hate unknown to man. 

Chrom wanted to yell. He wanted to ask who had done this, as if he didn’t already know. He wanted to ask why, he wanted to ask how had he realized, instead he just fell to his knees in front of Robin. 

Robin’s breath hitched as Chrom reached for his hands, and he moved to back away but Chrom was faster, and stronger. He pulled Robin’s hands into his lap, tightly clasping bloodied and broken fingernails, before looking back at Robin’s face. Everything in Robin’s eyes and posture read fear.

And it hurt. To see the pain and fear in Robin’s eyes, to see the hesitancy, to see heartbreak. It hurt to see that Robin was afraid of Chrom in this moment. As if he could ever do anything but love Robin. You were afraid too, at first.

“Please…” he whispered, voice shuttering, before he sudden gasped and squeezed his eyes closed. The scratches along Robin’s face began to heal, perfectly around the eyes, and leaving only faint pink ghosts over what was just normal skin. The Grima eyes stared at Chrom with malice as Robin’s own were squeezed shut. The metaphor was not lost on him.

“Robin, why?” 

Robin flinched, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, “I-I’m sorry, I’ve k-known for a couple weeks now I j-just, been so scared of telling, b-been so scared of k-knowing,”

Chrom stared at Robin incomprehensibly for a moment before realization slammed into him, and he could almost feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as Robin bowed his head. 

“Robin, gods,” Chrom cupped Robin’s cheek, tilting his so he could look into his eyes, Robin whimpered softly and closed his eyes, trying not to look at Chrom. 

“Robin I’m not going to hurt you, I mean, how could you ever think I would want to hurt you? I was never kidding when i called you my other half. I love you, Robin, I couldn’t live without you, I wouldn’t know what to do without you. Grimma doesn’t change any of this, I already knew, Robin. I’ve known for a while. “

Robin opened his eyes, “What?”

Chrom nodded, “You have nightmares, and when you do, the mark appears. I’m not scared of you Robin, and I don’t want you to be scared of me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Robin closed his eyes again, “What if I hurt you?” 

“I know you won’t, you’re not alone, Robin, you’ve never been alone. We’re going to get through this, together, okay?”

Robin watched him for a minute, eyes still scared and raw and still breaking Chrom’s heart, before, “Okay.”


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bonus for the end of the world scenario

A grin stretched across Grima’s face as he surveyed the ruined landscape before him, “An excellent job, Chrom, I daresay I’m impressed.”

The Risen King glanced over at him, “Thank you, my lord, but it was only under your guidance. Your strategy was flawless.”

Grima raised an eyebrow, “It was your blade that was sharp.”

“Then perhaps we are just two parts of a whole.”

Grima stopped, a ghost of a thought tickled the back of his mind, begging to be acknowledged. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“My apologies If I upset you, my lord,” 

Grima finally turned and looked at the Risen King, there was something tugging in the back of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to grasp on. 

“No… no it’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it's really over

**Author's Note:**

> based off a friend's headacannons, also my first fanfiction!
> 
> anyways her headcannons are SPOT ON,,, good shit


End file.
